The Other Swordsman: The Unmentionable Chapters
by Gary Thunder
Summary: The latest installments of my lovely story. Won't make ANY sense stand-alone, though, so read the original story first. R&R!
1. Chapter 39

Okay. The long-anticipated lemon chapter has arrived. For obvious reasons, if you're offended by descriptions of a sexual nature, turn back now. I'm warning you! By reading this far, you have absolved me of any legal responsibility I may incur as a result of you reading this and getting a heart attack from the shock of it. This is my first attempt, so comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Compliments are always good, but I need to know what to do better for next time. (Hint, hint.) ON TO THE LEMON STORY!

[EDIT]: Two people have complained about that bit, it's gonna change. Also I added a few things I forgot to in the original version. Moral of this story is, never write at 6:00 in the morning.[/EDIT]

************************************************************************

Chapter 39: I Can't Believe I'm Writing This

"I love you." And with those words, Inuyasha swept down and pulled Kagome into a bruising kiss. His tongue ravaged her mouth, leaving her gasping from the feeling. Not to be outdone, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, running it lightly over the fangs. _Oh, gods, how his fangs turn me on._ She moaned into his mouth, and he gave a satisfied growl in response.

As he deepened the kiss even more, Inuyasha's brain turned over what Kagome had said. _She said she didn't want to mate...she wanted to make love...I have an idea._ It brought a tinge of red to even his cheeks at the thought of it. He had fantasized about it a lot during his travels with Kagome, before they had become mates. He pulled away slowly from the kiss, and stared into Kagome's eyes.

His already hard erection became even harder at the expression on Kagome's face. Her face was flushed, her hair was flying all over, her lips were swollen slightly from the intense kiss, her eyelids were droopy. Her whole body begged for more, and more he certainly could give.

He began kissing a path down her jaw and neck, delighting in the shivers that ran down her body as he did so. Inuyasha took a deep breath and groaned. Her scent was delicious, and already the tangy aroma of her arousal was permeating the air. But wait...there was something different, something intoxicating emanating from her. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized. Kagome must have gone into heat. She had probably done it while they were asleep...he didn't know how much time had passed, but evidently it had been a month since the powerful spell had taken place.

"Kagome?" he said quietly. She looked at him. "You're in heat..." Kagome blushed and cringed a little, afraid of what might happen. (A/N: Understandably so, considering what happened the last time this occurred.) "No!" Inuyasha backed up a little, making sure not to scare her, but held his hands out wide. "It's not like that, Kagome. There's no spell anymore; it's not nearly strong enough to make me go crazy like I did before. It's just..." He shivered a little. "It's very arousing."

Kagome, who had been slightly apprehensive, broke into a seductive smile. "Arousing, huh?" she said softly. She began closing in on him. "Good." She resumed their kiss. After a few breathless seconds, Inuyasha resumed kissing his way down her neck and shoulder. He smiled against her neck. If she was aroused...then the effect would have already taken place. Experimentally, he grazed her mating mark on her shoulder with a fang. She shuddered and moaned his name, confused as to the intense feelings rushing through her at the simple caress.

"When an inu-demon or his mate is aroused, the area where the neck and shoulder join – where the mark is made – becomes extremely sensitive, like another pleasure point," explained Inuyasha breathlessly. He kissed her briefly again there, and burned a path down her body with his hot mouth.

Kagome, dizzied from the sensations his lips and tongue were evoking in her, found a delightful opportunity. His head was lowered, and his ears were within perfect reach of her mouth. She leaned her head forward, kissing the tip of one ear before running her tongue lightly along its edge.

Inuyasha all but melted at the feel of her mouth on his ears like that. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a low growl. Kagome, alarmed, released his ear and looked into his face. "Was-was that okay?" she said.

"Kagome...that was incredible. Do it again." He laid his head against her breasts to allow her better access to his ears. She began again, licking and kissing his ear, while her hand toyed with the other one. Inuyasha began growling again, but the growl changed into a low purr. He couldn't believe that someone touching his ears could feel this good.

He reluctantly pulled away, with a dazed grin on his face. _This is for Kagome,_ he sternly reminded himself. _Her pleasure is what matters._ Kagome was about to ask why he stopped her when he dipped his head and began kissing between her breasts.

She gasped and moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her in that way. A searing heat was igniting all over her body; she had never felt this way before. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head when he moved his attentions to her breast and took her soft nipple into his mouth.

__

This is...so good. I never imagined pleasuring someone else could feel like this. Her nipple quickly hardened under his hot mouth. He grazed her peak with his fang, bathing it apologetically with his tongue. Moaning, Kagome sifted her hands into his hair and pulled him closer to her. With his hand, he caressed her other breast, tracing small circles lightly with his clawed fingers. _Why did we never do this before??_ he thought. He switched to her other breast, enjoying listening to her moans of pleasure and the feel of her heated skin on his own.

After he felt she had been pleasured enough, he moved back up to her mouth and claimed her in a long, desperate kiss. Desire and instinct was clouding his mind, and it was getting progressively harder to think. But Inuyasha forced himself to maintain his focus; he wanted to take it slow.

While he was occupying Kagome's attention, his hand crept down to the junction of her thighs, to where her heat was centered. Being exceedingly careful not to cut her with his claws, he slowly pushed one finger into her.

Kagome would have sat bolt upright, had Inuyasha not been on top of her. A powerful jolt of wet velvet heat went arcing through her body at this new intrusion, and her eyes widened. She let out a long, throaty moan as another finger entered her, pumping her. A knot of molten heat was starting to form deep in her core, and it grew tighter and tighter with every thrust of his fingers, until she thought she would burst from the incredible sensation.

"INUYASHA!!" she shrieked as she felt both a third finger enter her and his other two toy with her pearl. Inuyasha had a grin on his face so wide that it was in danger of filling the small cabin. He could feel the heat radiating from her as he stoked the fire within her. Her teeth bared in a hiss of pleasure; her hips bucking against his hand; her luscious heat scent filling his nostrils; it was almost overwhelming him, but he kept on. The biting cold outside, the howling snow was all but lost on the two snuggled together in the blankets. The combination of the small yet hot fire and the heat that was consuming both of them drove any thoughts of cold from their minds.

Truth was, he was mostly guessing. What little he knew was based on how he'd seen Kagome pleasure herself, on the rare occasions that he'd seen her do it. _But, whatever it is she did, it's definitely working,_ thought Inuyasha as he maneuvered his way down her body. Her walls were vibrating around his fingers, so close to climaxing...one last hard thrust and she shattered.

Inuyasha gave a choked mix between a growl and a groan at the feel of her wetness gushing over his hand. It was no longer enough just to feel her...he had to taste her. As her juices ran over his hand, he slowly moved down her stomach, until he finally reached the place he so wanted to be. Waiting just long enough for Kagome to calm down, just as her breathing slowed; he leaned in and took her with his mouth.

"Oh...oh...oh GODS!" screamed Kagome as she tossed her head from side to side, her face contorted with pleasure. His lips caressed her folds; his fangs grazed her sensitive flesh; his tongue delved deep within her, teasing her walls with its tip. The pleasure of it all was overwhelming her; she was moaning and grinding against him, almost unaware of what she was doing. But Inuyasha didn't seem to mind.

Inuyasha, after a few seconds of exploration, happened upon her clitoris. He latched his lips onto that small nub and began to suck on it, bathing it with his hot tongue. Kagome's flavor was sweeter than anything he'd ever even dreamed about. Her moans and cries of pleasure were music to his ears, and he shivered as he felt her hands close around his ears and caress them. He was nearly insane with desire by now. Kagome's scent was incredibly strong at the center of her heat; and the urge to just say hell with taking it slow and slam into her was driving him crazy. Summoning all of his willpower, Inuyasha pressed on.

Kagome was in heaven. Molten heat was surging from her core and flowing through her body as she clamped her thighs around Inuyasha's head, holding him to her. She rubbed his ears furiously to try and distract herself, but the rising sensations made her concentration falter. Kagome, teetering on the verge of another climax, bucked her hips hard into Inuyasha's face, trying to bring herself closer to his probing tongue. At this, he groaned, and the sound vibrated through her core, catapulting her into her second orgasm.

The unbelievable sight, taste, and scent of her climax made him gasp, and the combination of all these pleasurable feelings all at once made his control slip. For a moment – just a moment – his instincts jumped to the forefront of his mind and began directing him. Even as she climaxed, he still pushed his mouth against her, sucking on her pearl and pumping her with his tongue. Kagome had only begun to recover from her orgasm when another, even stronger one caught her totally off guard.

Hot lightning exploded through every nerve in her body and she shrieked so loudly Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he drank up her orgasm with relish. Licking and sucking until she was dry, Inuyasha moved back up her body to capture her lips in another deep kiss. Still shuddering from the aftereffects of the powerful orgasms, she just lay still and let him do what he would, until the breath came back to her lungs. She could taste herself a little on his lips.

"I've wanted to do that for years," said Inuyasha calmly (amazingly calmly, considering the circumstances) as Kagome gathered herself together. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too...Inuyasha," Kagome said. Just then, an idea popped into her head. Oh yeah. This was going to be good.

Unknown to Inuyasha, and in fact, unknown to pretty much everyone; when she was in the modern era, in her spare time she read stories...very erotic stories. She would read them over and over, mentally replacing the characters with herself and Inuyasha as she reveled in the wonderful fantasies. And one of those stories, combined with Inuyasha's recent efforts, had just given her a real whopper of an idea.

"Inuyasha?" He looked at her, unsure of what was to come. "I want you to do something for me." He arched an eyebrow. "I want you to lie on your back." Puzzled, Inuyasha complied. Almost instantly, Kagome sat up and rose over him, pinning him to the ground and lying on top of him. Inuyasha, shocked at this abrupt swap in dominance, started to break her hold and flip over; but some voice inside him told him to wait and see what was to come. So he lay there.

__

Even after all we've done together, I still can't believe I'm doing this with Inuyasha...but he loves me, and I love him... thought Kagome as she hungrily kissed Inuyasha. Her fingernails stroked down his chest, and she relished the way his muscles jerked slightly under her touch. Remembering what he had done to her, and how good it had felt; Kagome left his mouth to kiss a trail down his neck to his chest. Inuyasha hissed and twitched a little when Kagome drew a light circle around his nipple with her tongue, prior to gently sucking on it.

As Kagome maddeningly teased her way down Inuyasha's torso, she got her first real look at his manhood. She had felt him inside her before, but due to the hurriedness of the situations that had come up; she had never really gotten a good look. He was huge! No wonder he seemed to fill her so completely...it was very erect by now, and twitching slightly. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled as she wrapped her hand around his length, loving how hot his skin felt against her palm.

Inuyasha moaned and thrust into Kagome's hand. Holding back a giggle at how he responded to her touch; she got a firmer grip, squeezing lightly. The feel of it made all the breath rush out of Inuyasha's lungs in a whoosh, and he bit his lip until it bled to keep quiet when she began a slow rhythm, pumping his shaft slowly. "K...Kagome..." he whimpered. She responded by running her tongue down his sensitive stomach and grasping his erection with both hands, moving a bit faster. His hips were bucking upwards slightly with every pull of her hands on him.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and his hands fisted as he felt Kagome steadily pumping him. Her touch was causing an indescribable heat to rise up in his manhood...this went far beyond any time he had ever pleasured himself. The question that was repeating itself, over and over, in his head (and in Kagome's head too, though he didn't know it) was _Why did we never do this before???_ He could feel the pressure rising deep inside him, and he readied himself for his release. He groaned in disappointment, however, when she removed her hands, leaving only her finger to trail around the tip. Inuyasha opened his eyes to give her a reproachful stare, but instead was met by the top of her head. _What is she...what is..._ His thoughts came to a crashing halt when he felt her lips enclose his sensitive head and her tongue tentatively lick his tip.

__

Holy fuck! What is THIS?! "Kagome...?" Inuyasha moaned. She looked up, part of him still in her mouth.

It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his entire life.

His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back to rest on the floor. Kagome took this as a sign that she should continue. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to swirl around him, tracing a long vein that ran along his shaft. Her fingers brushed his shaft with feather-light caresses up and down his length. Inuyasha groaned in anxiety. This teasing was too much for him. He needed her, now. Hearing his anguished voice, Kagome stopped her teases, slackened her jaw, and took as much of him as she could into her mouth.

Inuyasha's groan trailed off into a squeak. Part of him wanted to stop Kagome, wanted to resume pleasuring her as he should have, wanted to concentrate on her. The other part (the much louder part) told the first part to shut the hell up and enjoy this. Her heat was clouding his mind, and he could barely move except towards her.

"Ka...go...me..." he whimpered. "Don't...stop..." She began a steady rhythm, raising and lowering her head in time to Inuyasha's slight thrusts, while pumping the part of him that would not fit in her mouth. Inuyasha lay in bliss, unable to stop himself from occasionally moaning. Kagome's teeth grazed his head, and her tongue burned a hot path up and down his erection. Hoping she knew what she was doing, Kagome opened her throat and plunged her head down to take ALL of him into her.

This new pleasure made the breath catch in Inuyasha's lungs. The soft tissues of her throat were heavenly to the sensitive tip of his manhood; and her hot, wet mouth enclosed all of him, sucking on him almost anxiously, as if waiting for his release. He knew it was coming soon, and he was powerless to stop it. But he didn't know if Kagome would want that.

"Kag..." he choked out. "I'm...gonna..." She glanced up at him, with a twinkle in her eyes. Tightening her lips around him, she pulled her mouth slowly up his long shaft; while drawing her tongue in a slow, firm line up and down. That was it. He burst forth into a roaring climax. His body stiffened and he called out her name as he released deeply into her mouth and throat. Kagome swallowed it, enjoying his taste in her as she gently sucked on him until he finished releasing. After discreetly wiping her mouth, Kagome slid up his body to kiss him again. He was still recovering, so she took control, rubbing her tongue against his playfully as she molded her body to his.

After a minute or so, Inuyasha's heart finally stopped pounding and he relaxed. He took a smell of the air and almost collapsed. Kagome's heat had grown stronger, and that coupled with her extreme arousal made her scent irresistible. Before he knew it, he had flipped them over and pinned her to the ground

"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome. He had sniffed the air and suddenly pounced on her. His eyes were slightly glazed, and her thoughts flashed back to when he had nearly raped her while under the spell's influence. But then he blinked, and it was gone.

"Kagome? I...I didn't..." Kagome smiled slightly.

"It's all right, Inuyasha. I trust you." She shifted her hips against his, and they both moaned at the feel of her heat pressed against his manhood. Inuyasha purred as he felt her wetness against him. She was so wet she was pooling on the blanket beneath them. This made Inuyasha become even harder than he already was, which he had previously thought impossible.

"Now, Inuyasha," said Kagome, a little breathlessly. She ran her hands up his back and sifted them into his hair. Inuyasha whimpered slightly, closed his eyes, and drove deep inside of her.

Inuyasha's head was swimming. Everything felt warm. Kagome was so tight, and so wet, and so hot...she felt so good. He was in danger of drifting away on that feeling when Kagome caught his attention.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed. "More..." And more he gave her. He slid slowly out of her, almost completely; then slammed back in. Kagome moaned and ground her hips against his. For some reason, though they had mated before, this was by far the best it had ever felt. Perhaps it was their lack of injuries (Inuyasha the first time, Kagome the second) or maybe it was all of their foreplay; but whatever the reason, as Inuyasha drove himself in and out of her, he loved every second of it. Her walls caressed him, pulling him in even deeper to her as he thrust into her again and again. The delicious friction was straining Inuyasha's control to the breaking point; but he held back, knowing that if he lost control he could seriously hurt her.

Kagome's vision was becoming blurry and her eyelids fluttered as she coaxed Inuyasha's member into her even more. She felt his lips close over her mouth and his tongue slide past her teeth, but she was far beyond responding. All she could do was lie there and wait for her climax; which she knew, by the pressure building in her lower regions, was very soon. He pumped in and out of her faster, and faster, and faster, until Kagome shattered. She screamed her pleasure as her body arched against his, her breasts pressed against his chest as the orgasm rocked her body. But something was missing...Inuyasha hadn't released. Still panting and wide-eyed, she gave Inuyasha a questioning look. His teeth were gritted as he continued to move inside her.

"This isn't over yet, Kagome," he grunted. "There's a lot more to go..." He thrust in and out of her, heat pooling in his lower belly. It had taken all of his willpower to hold off his climax, but Kagome came first in his mind. (A/N: And in other places, too.) Her pleasure was what was important. But Inuyasha didn't know how much longer he could stop himself from releasing.

His hips slammed into hers and he groaned at the feeling. Her muscles vibrated around his erection, coaxing him into releasing deep into her body. Sweat was beading all over Inuyasha's body, but he held his ground firmly as he pounded into her. His eyes were closed and his lips were drawn back in a continuous hiss of pleasure. He couldn't believe what he had been missing these last months.

Kagome probably couldn't have opened her eyes if her life depended on it, her entire being focused solely on the rising sensations deep within her. She gasped when she felt Inuyasha's hand creep down her body and touch her, just above where he was joined with her. The added pleasure from his caress pushed her into yet another staggering climax.

Inuyasha bit into the blanket to stop himself from chipping a tooth as he ground back his moans, trying desperately to control himself. He just barely managed to delay his release again, and almost instantly resumed pumping inside her. Every time she orgasmed, he could feel her clenching tighter and tighter around him; he knew that the next time would surely be his last. He stopped his frantic motions and withdrew entirely from Kagome, ignoring her groan of protest. Before she could speak, he flipped her over so she lay on her stomach and he on her back.

__

I should have guessed...dog demon, doggy style. That was Kagome's last coherent thought before Inuyasha rammed back into her womanhood from behind. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began grinding her hips against Inuyasha's as best she could. Maybe it was the mating mark that linked them, but this just somehow felt more natural, being taken this way.

Her breathing grew frantic and choppy as she urged him on; she could feel her body winding into a tremendous orgasm as he pistoned in and out of her, faster and faster. Each time seemed to be better than the last...she took one of his ears in her hand and rubbed it hard, running over it with her fingernails. Inuyasha groaned and pulled almost completely out of her, she suspended just short of climax. He nuzzled her hair aside.

After an instant that seemed an eternity, he slammed into her one more time. Kagome opened her mouth to scream her climax, when Inuyasha leaned his head in and sunk his fangs into her mating mark. A blast of molten heat lanced from the spot where he bit down, all over her body, zooming to her core. Her orgasm intensified so greatly that her voice utterly failed her, but she gave every impression that if she could speak she would have their ears ringing for days. Remembering one fragment of what Inuyasha had told her; Kagome jerked her neck around in a move that was sure to get her sprained muscles in the morning, and clamped her teeth down on where Inuyasha's neck and shoulder joined.

Inuyasha paused for one agonizing instant, blood thundering in his veins. She probably didn't know, but that was about the most erotic thing she could have done. The feel of her mouth on his neck and shoulder in that way caused his deepest instincts to leap to the forefront for one brief second. He pulled out and rammed into her in one final stroke, that was so powerful it would have shattered her pelvis had she not slammed her hips back to meet him halfway. He could hear nothing but the roar of his blood in his ears as he was catapulted into the most powerful climax he'd ever had.

Kagome could only sigh as she felt him fill her with his seed, and they both collapsed, spent. After recovering for a few minutes, Kagome finally found her voice again.

"Wh...what..._was_ that? That...I..." Inuyasha stirred from his languor.

"I told you," he said blearily. "That part of you is very sensitive...especially when you hit your peak." She slumped against him, completely exhausted from their activities. "But I didn't know it worked for me too..." He smiled. Kagome grinned wearily.

"I'll remember that for next time," she said lazily. They held each other for a while, delighting in each other's closeness and feel while they waited for the dawn. The blizzard still raged outside, but the only storm that mattered to them was the storms of passion they evoked in each other. The two lovers drifted off to sleep. The last words in the room were a whispered chorus of "I love you."

************************************************************************

If I were a Catholic man, I'd have to say about a bajillion Hail Marys right about now. But I'm not, so I'll just have to suffice for beating myself over the head with a brick. Here's the chapter, I hope you like it, and if you don't I'll die. REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 53

Hello, all! This would be the lemony-fresh variant of this chapter, posted (as you can imagine) NOT on my current story, but under the R-rated version. It's the same except for a bit more...descriptiveness, on my part.

Sorry I took so bloody long to write this, but there are several reasons for that.

1: It's hard to write lemons! No matter how I try, every few lines I have to stand up and walk around a bit (for some reason), or I just can't continue. But I will soldier on, for it is the will of the fans, and I have a dirty mind.

2: I'm not exactly drawing from a bottomless well of experience, here. Experience provides the core, but much of my imagery is derived from my imagination and the writing techniques of others more skilled than myself. (Tempest would be a good example. Excellent writer, but don't read her stuff unless you're over 17.)

3: I went camping, so that ate up two days right there.

.

If you're wondering why there are periods in my larger spacings (like above), it's because FF.Net changes their stupid rules for uploading HTML documents every twelve seconds, and this is the only way I could think of to maintain my spacing the way it SHOULD be. Just ignore the periods.

.

REVIEWS!!

.

Kai19: I don't think Inuyasha would take any crap from anyone, when he's with Kagome like that. And you have a definite point about Kagome not arguing. ^_^ * Unfortunately, the whole bit with "incognito" will not be revealed until next chapter, owing as it is to my creativity running out. * I don't think it would be in Hojo's best interests to try and challenge Inuyasha's claim on Kagome. * Sota's not THAT bad. And besides, even a major perv doesn't like to think about his own SISTER doing things like THAT.

Silver Warrior: I don't think he'd be willing to give Hojo up to the tender mercies of Inuyasha, you have a point there.

Ryguy5387: I have edited the last chapter to bring it back to PG-13ness. I'm happy that you thought it was amusing, though.

Mitsuki-kun: The way you said it before made it sound like the CORRECT spelling was "Kizo". But I will note this for in the future. * I WILL NEVER PUT ANYTHING OF MINE, NOT ONE WORD, ON THAT ABOMINATION KNOWN AS MEDIAMINER.ORG. (You do NOT want to know why. I'm still furious to this day.)

slvrstarlight: You have a definite point. I've gone back and changed the content. * Don't feel sad. They're anime characters! They can have sex twenty times a day if they want. Us mortals can't compare.

Chi Master: It would help if you were to tell me things about your story, e.g. what it's about, who the characters are, what it's based on, etc.

AkuReiX: Hard fluff is always good, but it was a bit too hard for some people's liking. And I don't want ff.net to get their beady little eyes on that chapter and BALEETE the whole story. * It's not that I don't like your reviews, I'm just saying. Short reviews = short response. Long reviews = long response. But ANY reviews no reviews.

megu-sama: I will.

riversan: It's sheer will that keeps me going now. Also, the desire to have this story told. * If you have a comment, then by all means either review with it or email me with it. All comments are useful.

Ashley Songer: I'm not going to make this lemon a full-chapter epic like Number 39, over there. That was my one great expenditure of energy. Any other lemons in the future of this story will be smaller. Like this one – two pages.

Elventeen: Apparently, others share your viewpoint, which is why I have edited the last chapter for offensive content.

RyoSanada1717: Cut, paste, read...wouldn't it have been easier to just wait until you were ONline to read the thing? * Yeah. The whole "I am not allowed to derive profit from this" clause kicks in here. * There's two versions of the chapter – one with the lemon, and one without.

Juna: I've wondered about that myself. Why not some sweet fruit, like cherries or grapes?

Celestra: Hojo defies logic in and of himself, most of the time. * Like I've said before, I've gone back and changed that chapter to make it less offensive. * Yeah, you could definitely be useful. Kai thinks almost identically to myself. I swear, I haven't just stolen her ideas and incorporated them into the fic. Well, most of them, anyway. * YES, I want this site! It sounds useful.

hersheykiss1012: They WILL get drunk again, make no mistake about THAT. But other stuff will happen first.

.

STORY!

.

************************************************************************

.

Chapter 53: An Uneventful Journey

.

"Right," said Tobias. "First, I need to make a phone call." He took the portable phone and went upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back downstairs.

"It's all arranged, then. He'll meet us here in half an hour."

"Who will?" asked Kagome.

"My driver. You don't think a guy as fantastically rich as me is ever short of hired help? He's bringing the limo. We might get there faster by running, but that might attract some attention, which I was kind of hoping to avoid."

"Half an hour, huh?" said Inuyasha. A grin began to appear on his face. He shot a glance at Kagome. She blushed and smiled sweetly back.

"Yes, Inuyasha, half an hour. And if you're not ready when he gets here, I'm leaving without you. We've already...ehh, used up enough time, and we can't afford to delay any longer," Tobias said.

But his words fell on deaf ears. Kagome leapt from her seat and ran, giggling, up the stairs. Inuyasha growled softly, giving her a head start before dashing up after her. Tobias sighed and smiled slightly.

A few seconds later, Sota came down the stairs, clutching his GameCube.

"They're up there again..." he said, annoyed. "I can't concentrate with them doing..._that_...right next to me." Tobias glanced at the videogame system Sota held. A grin slowly appeared on his face.

"Say, Sota...do you have Super Smash Bros. Melee?"

.

"I definitely prefer Young Link, myself," said Tobias as he hammered away at the controller. "I mean, Link is just too slow."

"Both of them are slowpokes next to Pikachu," shot back Sota. With a jolt of Thunder and a well-timed Smash Attack, Tobias's character was sent flying into oblivion. The match ended. Tobias dropped the controller and threw up his hands in despair.

"I don't believe it!" he said incredulously, as Sota howled with joyous laughter. "Best out of fifteen?"

"Oh, come on, Tobias," giggled Sota. "You know you're never gonna beat me."

"I've been around for seven thousand years, and yet I get totally whomped by this...this kid!" Tobias couldn't stop himself from cracking a grin. "That just isn't right!"

"I'll give you one more chance, Tobias," said Sota gleefully. "I'll even be a random character. Who will you be?"

"Definitely Samus. Let's go." The match started and they commenced pounding on each other. "This is for the super-ultra-grand-mega-champion-of-the-world-award!" shouted Sota as he thrashed Tobias's character about.

A horn beeped from outside. Tobias swiftly paused the game and looked through the window. Sure enough, a long limousine was parked outside.

"Hey, Sota, that's my ride. I gotta run...but first I have to get them." Both of them paused and looked, daunted, at the ceiling. Tobias wrinkled his brow.

"Evens," he said.

"Odds," said Sota.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Sota had paper, while Tobias had the rock. "I just can't win today..." said Tobias, with a mock-sigh. He went upstairs.

Twelve seconds later, he came flying back DOWN the stairs, missing them completely to crash into a heap at the bottom. He staggered upward only to be clocked in the head (oddly, by a clock) and fall down again.

"Inuyasha! That was mean!" rang Kagome's voice from the top of the stairs.

"He walked in on us again, goddammit! He deserved it!" came Inuyasha's angered growl.

"I'm actually fine..." said Tobias dolorously from the foot of the stairs. He got to his feet again and walked back up. "Inuyasha doesn't really hurt me when he does that. I don't want to be the cause of any trouble."

Inuyasha came down the stairs. "Bozo's caused enough trouble already," he muttered. In short order, all three of them were out by the limo.

"This one is state-of-the-art," Tobias said proudly. "Thirty feet long, cushioned seats made from velvet and goose down, an intercom system between the front and back compartments, and it's completely soundproof."

"Soundproof?" Inuyasha said.

"Soundproof. There's even a little curtain you can draw across this screen. Total privacy, for when you need it. So, I'll just-" Tobias was about to get in, and stopped.

Tobias looked at Inuyasha, who looked at Kagome, who looked at Tobias, who looked back at Kagome, who looked at Inuyasha, who looked back at Kagome, who looked back at Tobias, who looked at the both of them.

"Maybe I'll go up front," Tobias said. "After all, I need to talk to the driver anyway..." He smiled slightly as he opened the door. "Oh, and Inuyasha?" Inuyasha came over. "Try not to stain the fabric. It's very expensive." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome got in, then Inuyasha, then Tobias in the front seat.

Kagome was much impressed with the luxury of the insides as they drove off. It was done in tasteful shades of purple and red, with drinks and snacks littered about in little containers on the sides. There was a radio and an intercom system set up, and a TV.

She was soon distracted from this splendor, however, by Inuyasha pulling her onto his lap and capturing her lips in an intense kiss. Her tongue grazed lightly over his fangs, and he growled appreciatively. Breaking off the kiss momentarily, and waiting for her voice to normalize, Kagome turned on the intercom.

"What's up?" came Tobias's voice, crackling over the channel.

"How long will it be before we get there?" Kagome could hear Tobias speaking briefly with the driver (who had an English accent) before coming back to the mike.

"Jeeves says the traffic is pretty bad...it'll be about an hour. I'm sure you'll find some way to amuse yourselves." Kagome could almost see the ironic grin on Tobias's face as the intercom fell silent.

Inuyasha instantly swooped down and captured Kagome's lips in a heated kiss. He groaned into her mouth as her cool fingers began to gently rub his ears. In retaliation, he dragged his claws lightly over her mating mark, loving how she shuddered at his touch. With his other hand, he snagged her collar with one claw.

Kagome broke away, panting. "Don't rip my clothes this time, Inuyasha," she said breathily. "Let me take them off. I haven't brought any others with me, and I don't think you want Tobias to see me naked." Inuyasha growled at the thought, but disrobed hastily and waited for Kagome to carefully take off her clothes. _Why does she wear so many damn clothes anyway??_ he thought, aggrieved.

They were both naked now. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him, molding his body against hers, igniting a fiery heat in their bodies as they pressed against each other. Inuyasha kissed her again, roughly. She gasped at his ferocity, and he took advantage of this to slide his tongue into her mouth.

His tongue ran over her teeth before playfully rubbing against her velvety appendage. Kagome returned the favor, slipping her tongue into his dark cavern. She winced as she accidentally cut her tongue on one of his fangs.

The taste of her blood filled Inuyasha's mind. His instincts went wild. He had to have her, _now!_ He pressed her down to the long seat, inhaling her luscious scent, as he slowly moved down her body; lathing her skin with kisses and licks. Kagome half moaned, half giggled as he teased her navel with his tongue.

Soon, he was before her womanhood, drawing deep breaths, tensing in anticipation. He blew a hot breath over her sensitive flesh, and she shivered. Kagome clutched at his shoulders, trying to force him to go down to her, but he would not budge. Inuyasha's long tongue snaked out, and very lightly stroked over her with its very tip. Kagome trembled.

"Inuyasha...please!" she whimpered, pushing down on his shoulders, but he was immovable. Inuyasha grinned. He teased her again and she drew in a sharp breath.

"You'll never leave me," he whispered. Kagome could barely process this thought, but managed to get it through her head.

"Never," she whispered back. Inuyasha couldn't stop the smile growing on his face. His mate was his, forever. He moved closer in, but stopped again, a millimeter away.

"Inuyasha, damn you, don't do this to me!" Kagome whined, futilely trying to break his stern hold. She could hear him chuckle, and her frustration increased. What was he doing laughing at a time like this?

"One more thing, mate," he growled softly. He looked up, and Kagome craned her neck downward to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me you love me."

"Wha-?" Kagome gasped out. Hadn't she told him about a thousand times over the last weeks?

"I love you, Kagome. But I want you to tell me. I want to hear the words."

Kagome's body was so tightly strung, she felt she might die if she didn't get her completion. Nevertheless, her mouth straining to form words, she finally said, so quietly that even Inuyasha had trouble hearing, "I love you, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha lowered his head and set his tongue on her. Kagome screamed at the sudden wave of bliss that poured over her. His lips caressed her nether lips, his tongue lightly flicked her clitoris, his fangs grazed her sensitive flesh. She was panting and moaning and thrusting her hips into his face.

Inuyasha got another idea. He moved his hand to near his mouth, and slowly inserted two fingers into her tight crevice. Kagome half sat up off the couch seat as a lightning bolt of pleasure ripped through her. He was building up so much heat and sensation within her, she was no longer coherent.

"Inu...ahh..." was the only thing Kagome could squeak out. Still Inuyasha stoked the fire within her, teasing her more, and more, and more towards the edge. She moved her quaking fingers into his hair and began to lightly rub his ears.

At this, Inuyasha growled, and the noise sent ripples through her core. Kagome's entire body tried to curl around Inuyasha's questing mouth, tightening around him, as she waited for that last touch that would push her over the edge.

With his tongue, Inuyasha lightly flicked her clitoris. That was it.

"_INUYAAASHAAAA!!!!_" Kagome screamed as she exploded. Her juices gushed out of her and into Inuyasha's waiting mouth. Inuyasha growled again at the sweet, sweet flavor that was uniquely Kagome.

.

Tobias and the driver (they were at a stoplight) both looked back at the opaque barrier; with Tobias, bemusement; with the driver, puzzlement.

"Remind me to increase the soundproofing, Jeeves," said Tobias.

"Yes, sir," said the driver, with just the shadow of a smile on his face. The light turned green and they took off.

.

Kagome's breathing finally began to slow as the last traces of sensation left her mind. Inuyasha had crawled back up her body and was deeply kissing her. Kagome sighed into his mouth, telling him without words how much she loved him.

"I'm far from finished with you, mate," he lightly growled, breaking off the kiss. "We still have some time left."

.

(A/N: Alas, my imagination ran dry at this point, and I was unable to come up with a suitable scene to round off the car ride. Even though I tried for three days. But all I produced was garbage. Sorry about that...it's one of the reasons for the delay.)

.

The limousine pulled to a halt outside a really dumpy-looking place. The outside was crumbling, the door was dented and dirty, and some construction equipment was rusting in a corner of the lot. It was, however, quite large.

Tobias turned around and picked up the intercom. "Hey, you two," he said playfully. "We're here. Saddle up."

About four seconds later, the untransformed length of Tetsusaiga smashed through the barrier, stopping about a millimeter from Tobias's face. _But, they could stand a few more minutes alone,_ thought Tobias.

"Remind me to have that fixed."

"Yes, sir. Will you be staying with them?"

"Nope. I'm going in to refit myself. If they ever decide to come out of there, tell them that I'm in the armory and show them to there." Tobias walked to the building, opened the door (which opened surprisingly easily for how battered it looked) and walked inside.

Fifteen minutes later, an exhausted-looking Kagome and an exhilarated Inuyasha emerged from the passenger compartment. Jeeves acknowledged their presence without so much as a giggle, and showed them in.

"This dump is Tobias's house? I thought he was rich!" Kagome hissed.

"Appearances can be deceiving, milady. Allow me." Jeeves opened the door and Kagome and Inuyasha stepped inside.

.

The inside was the polar opposite of the dilapidated exterior. Here was the very picture of opulence. A massive marble hall dominated the entrance, fine works of art hanging on the wall. There was a skylight that sent picturesque beams of light scattered about the hall, exotic plants sprinkled every which way, ornate furniture, you name it, it was there.

"The outside is deliberately kept run down, milady," said the nonplussed Jeeves as he showed them in. "Were the exterior to match the interior in elegance, we would receive more than our fair share of guests, as you can imagine. As such, Master Tobias prefers to be left alone. Nobody in their right mind would enter such a worn-down building."

Tobias walked in through a door to their right, and came over.

"I'm getting lost in my own bloody house," he said with a grin. "I've been gone for too long. Jeeves, we're going to the armory." Jeeves nodded and set off, the rest following. Tobias glanced at Inuyasha.

"Umm, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to Tobias. "You might want to wipe your mouth...you've got a little smear, there." Kagome blushed bright red, and Inuyasha's ears flattened back. As Tobias turned away, Inuyasha grabbed the end of his cape, causing him to jerk back.

Tobias turned around and started to ask, but he saw Inuyasha thoroughly cleaning his face with his (Tobias's) cape. When he was done, he let the cape go with a smirk. Tobias sighed and turned back to Jeeves.

"Remind me to have this cape dry-cleaned."

"Yes, sir."

They walked on for a few minutes more, when they took a left turn and ended up in sight of a door, which had an insignia of two crossed pistols on it.

"Hey! Here we are. I wanted to show you something..." Tobias leapt ahead and barged in through the door. His voice came out into the hallway, still.

"Remember that gun I used when Inuyasha and the others had gone crazy, and I was protecting Kagome? Well, I am completely out of ammunition, and besides, I'm getting bored of it. I need a sidearm, you know...I always have to have a backup plan. So I had some new ideas." Inuyasha walked into the door, only to find two gun barrels sticking into his face.

"Ha-ha!" Tobias brandished the shotgun at Inuyasha. "What do you think?" Without saying a word, Inuyasha grabbed the end of the barrels and twisted them upwards. Tobias looked at the ruined gun with bemusement, then chucked it to the side.

"Remind me to get a new shotgun."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it just isn't easy to decide, you know." Inuyasha and Kagome stepped in to find a similarly ornate hall, but with one main difference. Hundreds, maybe thousands of different sorts of guns hung off the wall, ranging from derringers to rocket launchers.

"I use my sword, but you can't ALWAYS use a sword in some of the jobs I do," said Tobias as he picked up a pistol, examining it. "Like if my target is in a car. What am I going to do, run up and slash their tires? I need distance weapons occasionally." He held up the pistol.

"Now there's a nice piece of work. 9 millimeter. Unlike that .357 magnum beast I carted around before, I think I can actually fire this one without breaking my wrist. And the muzzle velocity is higher, so it actually does about the same amount of damage. Kooky, eh?" Kagome watched with growing apprehension. Tobias wasn't practicing gun safety at all. What if one of them discharged?

"Tobias, don't you think you should be a little more careful?"

"Careful? What for? I'm not pointing at any of you, and I think I'm tough enough to survive one bullet shot." Tobias put back the pistol and grinned. "Now, with one of THESE, I have to be careful." He hefted, from the top rack, a bazooka.

"Portable Merr-Sonn HE dumb-fire missile system," Tobias rattled off. "Easy to use. Almost too easy. Why, all you have to do is press this button and-" His words were lost as a missile erupted from the end of the tube, streaking out and shattering the opposite wall.

As the dust cleared, Tobias carefully replaced the bazooka and gave a wry smile.

"Remind me to have that wall replaced."

"Yes, sir."

"But it looks like our little misfire is not in vain." Tobias peered through the hole in the wall. "That hole leads right to the baths. And don't take me wrong here..." He turned to the other two. "But Kagome, you're looking pretty sweaty, there. I think you could stand to clean yourself off." He turned back around.

"And yes, before you ask, the baths are big enough for two people. So Inuyasha might just get clean, too." Inuyasha grinned. _Maybe this will make up for all those damn times he walked in on us,_ he thought. _He's actually understanding for a change._ "Inuyasha, could I talk to you for a second?"

Inuyasha and Tobias walked off into a corner. "Inuyasha, recently you and Kagome have been...getting busy...at basically any time you have the option. Why is this? I mean, why so much?"

Inuyasha took his time to answer. "It's just that...we're in Kagome's time, now. The General can't get to us, demons can't attack us, the shards are all here...it's safe. I want to make the most of this time that we have together, when we're not in danger."

"You know, Inuyasha, that makes a lot of sense." Tobias clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "But when you're through in there, would you be interested in accompanying me to the finest selection of clubs and bars? I can promise you that you will NOT leave sober, if you do it right."

Inuyasha grinned. "Sounds fun. But first, Kagome and I have to take a bath." His grin grew wider as he came over to Kagome. He picked her up bridal-style, causing her to yelp in surprise, and walked through the hole in the wall to the baths.

Tobias looked at them vanishing into the room and grinned. "Those two..."

.

************************************************************************

.

Indeed, those two. But there's a method to their madness! Do you care? Likely not, but I needed a reason anyway. If you enjoyed the lemon, you know what to do...REVIEW!


	3. Interlude

This isn't so much a chapter as it is an interlude. Hence, the name: Interlude. It won't take up a spot on the main story, I have all that figured out. It's really short – clocking in at just over 3 pages – but sometimes quality takes place over quantity.

This was my greatest writing challenge yet, which was one of the reasons the delay was so long. I tried to do a whole chapter without speech – needless to say, it was a lot smaller than usual. For flavor, I didn't use names, either. I don't know why but I think it makes it sound better.

Why am I doing another lemon chapter, so soon after the last? First, I have a dirty mind, so that's right in there. Second, I have a project I'm working on right now, a difficult one. Her name is Summer. She claims that she will never love another person again, in her words, "My heart is now stone" (she's been cheated on thrice in the past) but I'm embarking on a challenge to try and chip away at this stone, to reveal a heart of flesh. So my thoughts are occupied with romantic stuff, hence, lemon writing.

I swear by all that is good and right on this earth that I will try to decrease the size of the delays in the future, so please bear with me. I've been busy as of late, but I know that's not much of an excuse. So just read already.

I DIDN'T TAKE THIS FROM ANYWHERE. THE WRITING STYLE MAY SEEM SIMILAR TO OTHERS YOU HAVE READ, BUT IF THERE ARE ANY OTHERS LIKE THIS, I HAVE NOT READ THEM. THE IDEA CAME FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION. And for those who think I'm just covering up my treachery? If I HAD taken it from somewhere, would I really arouse your suspicion by denying it? This is just a disclaimer.

Review responses are in the main story.

*

************************************************************************

*

Interlude: Without Words

He walked into the bathhouse and carefully set her down on her feet. It was as opulent as the rest of the house. A massive bath dominated the center of the room, already full of warm water, with several smaller baths scattered about. A shower stall stood in the corner.

He grinned as he watched her disrobe. Relieving himself of his own clothing, he got in the bath opposite his mate. She wasted no time at all, wading across the bath to press herself hard into his embrace.

He purred in approval as her hands reached for his ears and began to caress them. She kissed him deeply, forcefully, thrusting her tongue inside of his mouth. She molded her body against his, pressing against him in ways she knew would drive him mad.

She left his mouth to kiss lower on his body, running her tongue lightly over the scar over his heart, where he had been shot so long ago. He sighed and put his head back. It had always been one of his greatest fantasies for her, of her own free will, to do something like this for him. His fantasies had become reality.

She stopped going lower, because the rest of his body was underwater. She giggled slightly as she looked up into his face. His golden eyes captivated her, drawing her deeply under his spell. Not that she minded, or indeed, resisted. They had long since been bewitched by each other.

Suddenly, she dipped her head into the water. He felt her slowly lick his arousal. Stifling a moan, he raised himself up, onto the edge of the bath. This was too much. He wanted to do something for her. He reached his hands down to stop her, but she batted them away playfully and continued to tease him. He leaned back, closing his eyes, surrendering to her will. She wanted to dominate. And he was just fine with that. For now.

He knew without looking when her mouth covered him, sucking on him like a stick of candy. Payback, he supposed, for the earlier episode in the car. But there were more important things to think about. Namely, the incredible pleasure that pulsed in his groin with every pull and drag of her hot mouth.

He loved this. Not just the act, but how intimate the act was. How intimate they could be together. How many months, how many months had they been almost enemies, always snapping at each other, bound only by the common purpose of finding the shards. How many months had he missed out on loving her?

He had reconciled with himself that he loved her a long time ago. But he was afraid. Afraid that she would reject him, spurning him like the dirty half-breed he knew he was, deep down. Afraid that she would laugh like the village children, or worse, become frightened by him. By his demon blood.

The blood...that alter ego of his that lurked just behind his mind, locked away only by a sword that could at any instant be knocked away. Who wouldn't be frightened of something like him? Something that could, at any second, turn into a vicious monster? But she had seen past that. Hell, she had even confronted him a few times when he was like that.

Especially that one time...when he had been completely out of control, and she had brought him back to reality. Brought him back with a kiss.

A single kiss calmed his demon ardor and soothed his rage.

A single kiss from his future mate.

No words were needed.

But there were other things to think about. He was close, and she knew it. He could _feel_ her smiling around him. He took in a sharp breath as he felt her teeth graze him, lightly scraping over his skin.

That did it. He released into her mouth as his body stiffened and he let out a silent cry. He panted hard, fighting for breath over the sudden rush of ecstasy that overcame him. She came back up his body and gave him a kiss. She was so beautiful.

To her surprise, he lifted her from the bath and carried her over to the shower stall, still pressed against him. He turned on the water (he had figured it out a while ago back at her house) and let it cascade over the both of them. He held her close to him, her back pressed against his chest, as he nipped and kissed her neck and throat.

His hand slipped between her legs and began to massage her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to pant. His lips curved upwards in a smile. He _did_ love pleasuring his mate.

His questing fingers slipped into her; first one, then quickly two and three, while his thumb toyed with her clit. She felt her knees go weak, but his strong arm held her to him. He grinned as he brushed her wet hair to one side, exposing her mating mark to the world.

Without preamble, he sunk his fangs into the mark. She gasped as she felt a whole new wave of feelings overtake her. It felt like very warm liquid was rushing from the spot where his fangs were and flowing all over her body, just under the skin. A wonderful lethargy crept over her, and she melted into her lover's arms, utterly submitting to him.

How long was it, how long had it been since she had admitted to herself that she loved him? How many nights did she cry to herself, utterly believing that he would abandon her, to go to hell with his first love? He had always turned his brash façade to her, and she had never realized that it was nothing but a façade.

She loved him with every fiber of her being and every particle of her mind. She was certain that if he left her, she would shatter into a million pieces and die. But she was not afraid of that. She knew – she _knew_ – that he would never willingly abandon her.

When his first love had left to track him down, she had to fight the urge to weep. He had been bespelled before, and could be again. To lose him was an unfathomable thought, the ultimate worst-case scenario.

When she had found him again, after her escape from imprisonment, one look in his eyes was all she needed to know about his first love. One look in his eyes was all she needed to prove his devotion.

One look in his eyes showed her the infinite expanse of his love for her.

No words were needed.

Her thoughts were shattered as she climaxed. She screamed aloud, not caring that others might hear, as she rode the waves of pleasure that surged through her body. She could faintly hear his growl of desire as her juices coated his hand.

She went limp in his arms. Barely she noticed that she was lying down, leaning against him. He still had his fangs in her as he reached his hand over for a bar of soap and a cloth. He began to slowly wash her body.

He had washed her, and then she had washed him. Drying themselves off, they stumbled through the door and into a bedroom. They exchanged odd glances at the design of the house, but put the thoughts aside for later perusal. There were things to do first.

He grabbed ahold of her and leapt through the air, landing softly on the bouncy mattress. She laughed aloud in surprise and exhilaration, but he quickly muffled the sound with a kiss. They were still both very aroused from their earlier activities...she was wet for him, and he was hard for her.

Still kissing, he plunged into her velvety depths, hissing at the feel of her tightness around him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the actions of his manhood pumping deep inside of her.

This was when they felt most connected. When he was inside her, he felt like he could die at that moment and die happy. When she was around him, she thought nothing else in the world happened. It was as if their very souls were intertwined with each other; as if, for a few minutes at a time, their minds and souls merged into one.

They were both rapidly approaching release. He reared back his head and sunk his teeth into her mark. In return, she bit down on the area where his would have been. Both of them groaned their pleasure as they climaxed as one. Still inside of her, he hugged her to him and closed his eyes. She snuggled up next to him and did likewise.

No words were needed.

*

"Where are they now, Jeeves?" Tobias scrutinized a submachine gun as he talked.

"After they left the bathhouse, they went to the master bedroom, I believe." Tobias looked up.

"That's where I sleep, isn't it." Jeeves nodded.

"Remind me to change the sheets."

"Yes, sir."

*

************************************************************************

*

And the consensus is? Do more? Do less? Never do it again, it sucks? There's only one way to tell me...REVIEW!


End file.
